watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrone Hayes
Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes is a supporting character in Watch Dogs. He is the cousin of Delford "Iraq" Wade. Background He was born in 1994, which makes him one of the youngest characters of the game. It appears that he was raised by his grandmother. Tyrone is the cousin of the Viceroys leader Delford "Iraq" Wade. In an unknown year, he joined the Viceroys and became the lieutenant of a street section of the gang. Despite hoping he could become a high-ranked member because he is Iraq's cousin, he never became one. In fact, Iraq did not like Tyrone because he is lazy, saying that he is like their grandma's bulldog "Fathead". As an alias, Tyrone uses "Bedbug", much to his grandmother's disgust. Bedbug is shown to be a lazy person and easily scared. He, however, obeys Aiden and breach inside Iraq's rooms. He also seems to be awkward as he almost drops his recording device in his first audio log. Events of Watch Dogs Bedbug is first encountered in Grandma's Bulldog, where he has stolen one of the Club's briefcases containing the guests list for the auction. Iraq mocks him, saying that business matters more to him than Bedbug himself. Later, Bedbug is blackmailed by Aiden Pearce to help him infiltrate the Black Viceroys at Rossi-Fremont in order to hack their servers. Aiden records numerous compromising speech from him. Bedbug never see him, and thinks he is a Police or a Club guy. Bedbug sneaks inside Rossi-Fremont, helped by Aiden who controls the nearby security cameras. However, he is only able to get a partial download before being discovered. Iraq interrogated him, demanding to know what he knew about Rose Washington, and when he became convinced that Bedbug knew nothing, he spared him. Bedbug then called Aiden, informing him of what he had just learned and Aiden agreed to cut him loose. It's unknown what became of him after Iraq's death and the ensuing gang power struggle. He is mentioned for the last time in By Any Means Necessary. After killing Iraq, Aiden says that Bedbug has now the chance to stay away for ever from the Viceroys, and hopes that he will take that chance. Audio logs Audio Log #1 : Must be found during By Any Means Necessary. In the corridor leading to a small room with blinds (on the last floor next to the corridor with Iraq's rooms entrance), there is a door on the left side with a card reader on it. Hack the card reader to open the room. The log is inside. Impossible to find out of the mission. "So I'm gonna record this - but oh, shit, almost dropped it. Still going ? Ok. Gonna record my legacy like my cuz Iraq's always doing. Gotta have something to leave behind, just in case - you know. See, Iraq's got it all figured out, got everybody figured out but me. Why's he always doggin' me ? We're blood ! We're family ! I should be right up there by his side. I gotta find a way to show him that." Audio Log #2 : Can be found in the Sienna Brick Factory. Can be found during Uninvited and at any time during free roam. "Iraq's got the V's split into two groups. We're the ones out running his shit and we only have two ways out : in a box or under locks. His fam up there on the top floor, though, these motherfuckers, man - they got an escape plan. They're keeping all the money...and the secrets. They don't give a fuck what happens to any of us. I need to get in on that." Audio Log #3 : Must be found during By Any Means Necessary. After using the elevator, you will find collapsed debris that allow you to go to the next floor. Under these debris, there is a door with a card reader. Unlock the door to find the log inside. Impossible to find out of the mission. "Who the fuck is this guy ? Shit. He's not Club - Club don't do that. I mean. What-what-what was he ? A cop ? Why would a cop go through all this trouble ? Dude's gonna get me killed, man. Some of those videos - how did he get them ? I never even saw him. Dude, dude must've been following me the whole time, but - how ? Look man I gotta run. I just gotta leave town, but man, I can't leave Gramma." Mission Appearances *Grandma's Bulldog *Not a Job for Tyrone *Uninvited *Planting a Bug *By Any Means Necessary (Mentioned) Trivia *Bedbug and Iraq's grandmother had a dog while they were growing up; based on it's nickname "Fathead", their relationship with the dog was not a positive one. *Bedbug bears resemblance to the late hip hop rapper The Notorious B.I.G. *Tyrone Hayes' name (Bedbug) means that he could get into bed with any woman. * Bedbug has two different profiles. ** The first one is seen in "Not a Job for Tyrone" and "Uninvited": *** Hayes, Tyrone "Bedbug" *** Iraq's cousin *** Key murder suspect *** Occupation: Viceroy Officer ** The second one is seen in "Planting a Bug": *** Hayes, Tyrone "Bedbug" *** Lives with grandmother *** Age: 19 *** Occupation: Viceroy Officer * In the Watch_Dogs DLC "Bad Blood," a fixer who holds Ray at gunpoint can be profiled and can say that he's part of "Bedbugs Crew," evidencing that Bedbug may have stayed in Chicago and created his own gang. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Black Viceroys Category:Supporting characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive